


With or Without

by Demoncrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brother/Brother Incest, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoncrow/pseuds/Demoncrow
Summary: obligatory ‘i’m a vampire who just woke up from a 1000 year nap to find my long lost loved one reincarnated as you’ AU





	With or Without

The time has come for him to wake up, though he wanted to stay in slumber. The world of humans after 1000 years does not sound pleasing to Madara Uchiha. He once roamed with Izuna, Tobirama, Hashirama, only to be left alone. Damn, those idiots had to be sealed by the hunters at the time, who were part of the Senju clan, somehow hated the Uchiha so much that they'd sacrifice their two best warriors, probably last half vampires of the decade.

Their father was at fault, both clans had stupidly impulsive leaders. Both held anger like it was their lifeline. Madara didn't feel sorry for them, he lost his brother and his two friends. Fuck if he sees them in this new world, he'll rip their rotting skulls out with his bare hands. Life could be any more meaningless, he hated the idea of being without Izuna and Hashirama. Tobirama was an exception, that boy was always picking fights with him for no good reason either. He was a brat, but still that brat was strong like Izuna and similar with their confidence and arrogance.

The moment he opened his eyes, his senses rushed through his head quickly and he felt like he was dying again. The room he'd been hidden in was dark and damp, the walls were rusty and held lots of cracks from whatever battles they had been in to protect him from being touched by the hunters. He felt his smell return to him, the air was dusty and reeked of death and forgotten memories. His hair was terribly long, stuck to his skin like glue onto paper.

He eased his body up but couldn't manage himself, it's been too long of course his stupidly impulsive self could not regain control of his damned body. Weak body, but strong mentally.

Hm, not only that but his skin was just as cold as it was when he'd been put to rest, though the entire room was cold so it didn't surprise him. He could feel his arms ache, the lack of a heart beating reminding him that he is a supernatural being. And that comforted him, except that his brother was no longer with him.

He proceeds to slowly push himself up, but even his hands were trembling because of its lack of use. God damnit. He's not supposed to be this weak just after slumber. Izuna would likely have laughed at his struggle, the thought of his little brother only fuels Madara's rage towards humankind and their disgusting species for treating vampires like they were a disease.

A royal Uchiha like himself is anything but. Madara tries once more to lift his aching body, for once it cooperates. It's as if he's lighter now, similar to the way Izuna used to touch him. Light yet electric, the flow of that eases into Madara just as he leans up.

His body felt good, yet the nausea set in once he realizes he may need to quench his thirst soon or he might die. Figuratively die that is, Madara was known for his dramatic behavior. Unsurprisingly he was a dramatic person with a rather strong personality. He was after all the last vampire of his clan, the tragedy only puts him into a new power. A power he has yet to unfold. Though the new realm he's in may prevent him from seeing the light once more. The light of pain and dire agony that he wants to paint on those dreadful hunters. Those damned Senju's betrayed their own sons, Madara be damned he'd avenge them. He would become an avenger, like so many others have.

Except he'd succeed, he'd get his work done and watch the beauty of the blood squirting out of their necks and fallen heads. It was quite erotic to think about, blood and death, revenge and sweet murder. If he had Izuna, they'd kiss one another with blood splattered on their faces like a pair of twins bonding through love.

Madara slowly moves his hands to grip onto the edge of the coffin, kicks it to see if his legs will function or not. Much to his dismay they were pretty shitty and hurt a bit. Fuck, if he had a pretty neck to feed on he'd be alright.

But no, he was left to rot in this broken building. A wasteland, just like the vampires history.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The stranger states, with an edge to his voice.

Yet Madara could care less, he was a vampire, an Uchiha. Humans couldn't dare to threaten him or harm him. Must he always remind them of their places? These submissive yet despicably desperate humans who want to ruin things they have no idea of. Madara couldn't help but focus his attention onto the entrance of the rusty room. The voice he'd heard held such confidence it reminded him of his own, a small part of him hated that. His senses were dulled and practically invisible, until he drank blood he'd be weakened for now. However, he hears the stranger approaching him now.

The poor bastard has the audacity. Either way Madara would have his blood bag, hopefully the human has at least a decent smell to him. Though he didn't have the luxury to choose his meal this time. Tragic, really. Madara held royal blood, it would be fitting if he could taste blood of a human who didn't taste like rotten flesh. Most filthy humans tasted dreadful to Madara, at least in old decades of his existence. Who knew if the humans progressed, whether their blood changed drastically.

Madara could see the stranger now, something about his appearance has struck Madara's nonexistent heart. Punctured it as if he himself didn't know what he was seeing. The beauty of the stranger was similar to Izuna's, his own arrogant expressions except were softened down. Almost like a watered down version of his baby brother, the very brother he misses so dearly. Madara notices the pale skin as the sun has begun to wash itself through the building, the soft yet dark soulful eyes that looked at his figure.

As if he could see Madara in the dark, which he could only see the shadow of him, really. He felt dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of this human, the physical features only push Madara to a halt from the thought of drinking his blood. He could feel his fingers clawing on his knees, the urge to just press his fangs into that beautiful milky skin.

It was too good of a meal to let go, not only did the similarity towards his brother frighten him, it also excited him to the point he cannot even focus on the slow movement of his limbs. Forget that, he’d devour this boy just to spite his own thirst. The hunger was evident now, his lips were dry and his head began to ache like a million fingernails that dug inside his mind. It felt taunting though, as Madara weakly manages to hold himself up the boy immediately raises a silver knife.

Oh, so he must be one of them filthy fucking hunters...

Madara thinks that’s funny, this stranger looked like a novice however. Making it an easy meal for Madara, rather than kill, he wants to understand why the boy looks like that. The deep sea blue hair that you can barely tell it’s blue unless the sun hits it, the small nose that stood like a pearl in a shell with how entracing it appeared, the resemblance was uncanny.

It provoked something inside of Madara, a mixture of hunger, thirst, hell even lust. Just looking at him made Madara confused yet intrigued. It felt as if his entire being was twisting within a cage while trying to grasp the last thing that may be of his brother’s traces. Even if it was a complete stranger, the yearning for Izuna overcame Madara’s thoughts and broke him like he wasn’t already broken in the first place.

That is before the cold voice disrupts his thoughts, how eager Madara suddenly felt by hearing such a voice.

“Don’t move, I need you to answer something, demon.” The other moves quickly and presses the silver knife against Madara’s neck and glares at him. Madara simply grins up at the other, he’s got him right in his hands.

He may be a demon, but nonetheless he was a very hungry and tired vampire.

“I won’t move, just as you asked, but do tell me what a pretty thing like you is doing being affiliated with those damned hunters?” Madara says smoothly, even with a knife to his throat.

That wouldn’t kill him, though it would sting a bit and he’d drink the boy’s blood with ease.

So, he waits for the right moment. Anytime now.

The boy gives him a confused look, obviously thrown off by his words. Hunters? What year was this creep living in?

He pulls the knife away from Madara’s throat, the cool edge finally disappearing from Madara’s skin. Madara’s eyes appeared black as the void, but something about them made the boy nervous. There was something about the way the man was looking at him. What was it?

And he’s got his first meal, for once it’ll taste magnificent. Madara breathes out and suddenly throws his body towards the boy, confusion basically written on his face. He tried to escape Madara’s hands that grasped at his shoulders with no luck. The sudden grip from Madara bruises his skin, like that Madara has his meal.

Oh god, the smell of the boy's skin suffocated Madara as he presses his nose against the cool skin. The boy is frozen, tries to push Madara away but Madara quickly presses his mouth onto his neck. The boy is surprised, it makes Madara a little hot to see that expression on such a fine human.

He sinks his teeth into the skin, piercing it as the warm fluid of blood flows out and he hears the soft gasp of the boy in his arms.

"Nhh," the boy breathes out, heavily as if in pain. Rightfully so, Madara pushes the boy down into his coffin, grins at him.

"Red looks so beautiful on your pale skin, boy." Madara licked his lips tasting the leftover blood, he eyes the boy's neck with want and can't help but get a bit hard at the sight of this human.

Izuna, reincarnated? Who the hell knew, Madara found his new love. His new purpose, maybe the new world wouldn't be so bad.

God, he wants to drain that pretty face and fuck it rough and to satiate this deep hunger for pleasure and desire. The boy looks like he's uncomfortable, good he should be. Madara presses his finger onto his lips, hushes him to stay still.

"You see, boy, I'm not like you and well I'm rather hungry so I do apologise for my neediness and impulsiveness." Madara purses his lips, the way the boy looked at him was getting him riled up. The soft yet cold eyes that were so dark like the void he'd been born in. Like his own, the two looked almost alike in odd ways.

"So, what? You gonna eat me now, demon? My brother told me about your kind, told me I should find you and kill you." The words he said held confidence, yet Madara knew better. It was a bluff, while he did mention his reason for coming to this abandoned building. It didn't change Madara's opinion on his meal.

The fact that the boy had the audacity to speak when he hushed him, to be frank was quite rude. Very arrogant for a cute brat. He wants to break this boy, everything about him reeked of brattiness and temptation. Madara liked that, it could get him hard in such little time.

Fuck, his cock was already getting a bit hard at the thought of destroying this boy. Madara can't help it, he has to show him who's really in control. So he lifts the boy's chin up and he leans down and hurriedly kisses his lips. The soft lips pressing against his own, with the taste of blood evidently there as the boy tries to push him away.

Madara holds him down as he sits down on the boy's crotch area.

"Mnh," he moans as Madara finally gives him air to breath in.

"You see I'm a vampire, my kind like to eat and fuck, so would you mind getting undressed, I want to taste all of you." Madara laughs at his own words, I guess being asleep for so long has made him hungry and horny, the irony since Tobirama made a bet before they put him to sleep.

Oh, that snarky bastard was right. Right now he needed blood, sex, more blood. With this attractive human in his coffin, it was even better. His cock was practically up already, the obvious bulge in his pants was clear. He pressed it against the boy underneath him, holding it down on the boy's own crotch.

"Ahn, y-you fuck, stop." The boy grits his teeth to prevent himself from moaning.

"But you're so cute, how could I stop?" Madara smiles wickedly at him, the boy only glares at him. Fine, if he wants pain, so be it. Madara rubs his clothed erection against the boy's crotch, he does it slowly and patiently. He watches the boy like a hawk waiting for it's prey.

"Shit, you dirty-" Madara lifts his right hand and shoves his finger into the boy's mouth.

"Now suck on it, once you obey, I need to know your name." He sucks on Madara's finger, the wet sensation of the boy's tongue and mouth only makes Madara's cock hungry for a hole. A specific hole, the boy's got a nice ass too. He pulls his finger out with a loud pop, he pulls his pants down. Feeling the warm air against his bare ass and cock, he begins to wrap his left hand around his cock.

"Pull your pants off, and give me your name, brat." Madara demanded, he doesn't like waiting and he won't wait. The boy glances away with a blush, begrudgingly says, "Sasuke."

Sasuke. Sasuke what though, the damned boy knew how to leave him wanting more. 

"Sasuke what?" Madara was holding his cock, for fuck's sake what was his last name. There had to be a reason he looked like Izuna. Sasuke ignores him and continues to look away from Madara. Oh, so he really wants to play with Madara, hm. His cock was leaking precum, he sighs because Sasuke is a grade A little shit.

"Look at me, Sasuke, my cock isn't going to rub against a rock, I want you to feel me too." Madara waits for Sasuke, Sasuke returns his gaze towards him and then looks down at his jeans.

"Fuck you, fuck you-" Sasuke says it angrily before Madara presses his right hand over his mouth.

"I'll do it for you then, since you don't know how to behave, stay still and keep that mouth shut." Madara pulls his hand away and quickly unzips Sasuke's jeans, he lets go of his cock with his left hand and starts to pull both Sasuke's boxers and jeans completely down to his ankles.

How they're doing this in a coffin is beyond Madara's comprehension, but it was all thanks to Hashirama's woodwork. Madara stood in awe at the limp cock, the size of it was decent, not too big nor small and not too short or long. Average. His balls were reasonably cute too. Damn, Madara really was horny. He'd never been this horny with Izuna or Hashirama. He immediately wraps his hand around his cock and leans down to press it against Sasuke's cock. He then wraps his hand around both of their cocks, eases his right hand around Sasuke's ass.

"Nnh," Sasuke quietly moans, Madara presses his finger around his asshole.

"Fuck…" Sasuke breathes out, sweat beading on his forehead, his cheeks flushed pink, he was beautiful in Madara's eyes. God damn.

Madara then rubs their cocks together, first starting at a slow pace. His wet cock dripping on Sasuke's dry cock. As he rubbed, he began to quicken his pace and suddenly Sasuke's dick began to get harder and rise up.

"Hah." Madara began to breathe heavily, he needs to cum so bad. The two cocks began to grind against one another as Madara holds them, Sasuke is starting to groan louder.

"Hnngh."

"Ah."

"Nhh."

His pace was faster, the two were rubbing hard and fast against each other. The wet sounds of their slicked cocks with precum, the sound of flesh rubbing against another. It was erotic and Madara couldn't help but groan himself.

"Fuck, i-i'm going to cum." Sasuke's moans were loud now, as they both grinded against each other, their hips going up with each thrust within Madara's hand. Madara could feel it, the tight sensation, the heat of his cheeks, his vision becoming blurry as the urge was beginning to overwhelm him.

Hot. Hot. Hot. It’s so warm.

"I'm going to cum," Madara mutters as both of their bodies begin to tremble and shake. He cums first.

"Unngh," Madara moans loudly, as the warm liquid bursts from his cock and oozes like whipped cream on Sasuke's own cock and stomach. He shakes his cock on Sasuke's, as he finally gets over his orgasm he feels Sasuke's trembling body.

"Hah, ah, hnngh." Sasuke's rubbing himself onto Madara's cock, suddenly starts to moan louder and louder.

"Urgh, ghh, nngh." He sputters out sounds that indicate he's orgasmed. His cock shakes itself and the hot liquid of his cum comes out and hits Madara's cock and his shirt.

Madara leans down and presses his lips over the leftover cum on Sasuke's cock. It tasted bitter, but there was a smell of vanilla from his thighs or stomach. He licked it up and down, balls to foreskin, lapping at it. The squelching sound only made Madara want to suck on this cock some more. Sasuke lifts his hand to push Madara away but then Madara begins to press his mouth onto his cock and quickly goes down on him.

So, he instead pulls and pushes Madara's head further down to his cock. He holds onto his hair as Madara's bobbing up and down, slow to fast, Sasuke's going to cum again if Madara keeps at it. Madara knows it, so he quickened his pace and sucks loudly as Sasuke is desperately moaning for Madara to stop and get away from his cock.

"F-fuck, don't taste.." Madara's fast pace has him thrusting his cock into his mouth, Madara doesn't gag but rather enjoys the hard cock in his mouth. The wet noises combining with Sasuke's moans was exciting. Sasuke began to thrust faster now, Madara held his ground as he sucked on the thrusting dick.

Sasuke cried out, "Nnnnngh, ah."

Madara pulls himself off of Sasuke's cock, swallows the warm cum. Not wanting to lick his lips until he kisses Sasuke. Sasuke lazily looks at him, his eyes looking dazed and out of it. Madara leans over him, lifts his chin up and presses his cum stained lips against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke moaned softly as he tasted himself, Madara's tongue explores as he bites Sasuke's lip which made Sasuke whimper.

"You're so cute," Madara says as he slowly wraps his arms around Sasuke and lays on him. He quickly shuts the coffin door, the damned coffin was big enough to fit the two of them, thanks to Hashirama's dirty fantasies. He was tired, so was Sasuke.

Whether he liked it or not, Madara would own him, he'll train the boy to become his twisted love. He slowly loses consciousness, Sasuke's slow breathing and heartbeat lull him into his slumber.

The echoes of his nightmares will soon arise.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing some smut don't @ me, I write what I want, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
